In the Wrong Hands
by NinjagoFan262
Summary: Illusions are a powerful thing. They can make your enemy feel pain or see tragedies. Seth never thought about that. He's only used it for pranks. That is, until a woman blackmails him into using his powers for evil. (A sequel to my one-shot Illusions.)
1. Chapter 1

"I saw what you did to the ninja yesterday. You're pretty powerful for a child."

8-year-old Seth turned around to see a woman wearing dark robes, a hood pulled over her head hiding her face.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, but thanks. And how'd ya see me?"

"I've been watching the ninja for a while now. Would it possible for us to talk privately?"

Seth glanced ahead at his teenage brother, Toto, who was suppose to be bringing him home from school. Toto had been talking to some friends for the last twenty minutes and wasn't paying much attention to Seth. Toto always seemed to turn a five minute walk into a ten minute one.

"Not right now."

"Do you know when it would be convenient?"

He shook his head. "What's your name?"

"Webbly."

"Sounds pretty made-up to me."

"I'm also the Darkness' Princess."

"Even more made-up! Darkness doesn't have a princess!"

"Not in this realm, it doesn't," the woman agreed.

"You're crazy. STRANGER DANGER!" he shouted before running in the opposite direction and straight into his brother, knocking them both down. Soon he had 3 pairs of eyes staring at him as he and Toto both got to their feet.

"What the heck?! You okay?"

"There was a lady."

"You'll have to be more specific," Toto told him, "Old lady? Young lady? Hot young lady?"

One of Toto's friends snickered. "Desperate," he coughed.

"Oh, shut up, Ryan!" Toto snapped at his friend before turning his attention back to his little brother, "Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why'd you scream?"

"I didn't scream. But it was 'cause she was crazy."

"So are you," he told him. "Well, see ya later, guys. I gotta take Seth home before the 'crazy lady' comes back."

After some walking and taking a ride in an elevator, they got to their apartment and saw Shadow, their 22-year-old older sister and guardian, waiting in the doorway. "You're late."

"Only by.." Toto checked his watch, "Half an hour?!"

"Exactly. How would I know if you were dead if you're never on time? I can't call you-"

"Speaking of that, can I get a phone?"

"You know I can't afford that. Maybe if you got that part time job we'd have more money for extras."

"I can't be on the soccer team and have a job."

Seth ignored them; they were always having this argument. He went to the room he shared with his brother to start on his homework. He was concentrating hard on his times tables when he heard tapping at the window. At first, he only glanced there. Is that- he thought. He didn't even finish his thought before looking over again and gasping. It was that woman from before, only this time the hood had fallen from her head. Seth could see that her skin was ink-black, like Lord Garmadon's had been when he was evil, in some places and dark grey in other places. and her eyes and hair were the same way. She wasn't standing on anything he could see; she appeared to be floating. Creepy and crazy, Seth thought, Sounds like Toto's type.

The woman said something, but he didn't hear it. He set his homework on his bed, went up to the window, and breathed on it. In the condensation Seth wrote, 'What do you want?' The woman did the same thing right above his and wrote, 'A favor.' After a minute spent deciphering the backwards words, he circled his previous words. The woman wrote another message beside her first one. 'Let me in.'

'No,' Seth underlined that three times. He knew he should probably be running to one of his siblings, but he was actually curious on what she had to say. Kinda scared, but curious. He suddenly thought of a solution and opened the window just a crack. Now he could hear her and she couldn't get in.

"Whaddaya want, creepo?" Probably not the best way to greet someone, but Seth usually spoke his mind.

"A favor."

"Ya already said that. What kinda favor?"

"I want you to use your powers and..." Webbly muttered the rest so he could barely hear it.

"Whadda I look like to you, a super villain?! Why would I do that?!"

"Reward," she said simply.

"What kinda reward?"

"I believe you asked the ninja for ice cream? Something about how you've only eaten it once?"

"Tell me more about this plan of yours. And how are you flying or whatever out there? Aren't people staring?"

"You'd think after seeing the Overlord, dragons, and other bizarre things they'd be used to it, but, yeah, of course they're staring!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop!" Toto yelled. Seth froze. If he asks I'm going to the bathroom, he decided in the split second before Toto said, "Arrest that purple llama before it eats the royal apple!" What in the world is he dreaming about? he wondered.

Seth was trying to sneak out. Webbly had told him to meet her in the park at midnight, so he'd stayed up long past his bedtime, watching the alarm clock. Now it was 11:45, which he thought would provide enough time to get there. He tip-toed out the apartment in his pajamas and jacket and got on the elevator. What am I doing?! he thought suddenly, I could get in serious trouble! Feeling guilty for nearly doing something horrible, he pushed the elevator button for his floor. (Of course, he still had to wait for it to go down to the first floor.)

He was just falling back to sleep when… "I thought we had a deal!"

Seth jolted awake and saw the black and gray woman right beside his bed. He blinked a few times and said with half-lidded eyes, "I can't go through with it."

"Who said you had a choice?"

His eyes widened as he realized she had what he thought was a bowie knife. Webbly noticed this and smiled.

"Next time I schedule a meeting you better keep it or I'll slit your throat. Got it?" Seth only nodded. "Tomorrow, 11 o'clock, same place. You better be there."

As you can imagine, the boy had trouble falling back asleep after she left. Toto woke him up hours later. "Get up! You slept through the alarm!"

"Who needs school anyway..." Seth muttered sleepily.

"Us, apparently. Get up before I drag you outta bed myself!"

As Seth forced himself out of bed, Toto asked him, "Why are you so tired? Are you doing another prank?"

"Course not. Too soon for that."

"Next time tell me, though. That thing with the ninjas was awesome, and you told Andy Peterson and not your big bro? Not cool, man, not cool! And you know I'm no snitch, unlike your friend."

"I'll tell ya next time, 'K? An' I don't tell Andy secrets anymore."

"Good for you. I'll be waiting outside for you; you get dressed and meet me down there."

"What about breakfast?"

Toto thought for a second before saying, "I'll grab you a granola bar. See ya!" He dashed out of the room with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Seth got dressed, grabbed his stuff, and ran out the door. He didn't stop to think about how it might be quicker to run down the stairs and jumped on the elevator. He pushed the button for the first floor and heard someone clear their throat.

Seth turned around, "Oh, h- You again!"

"I just wanted to remind you of some things," Webbly said in a too-pleasant-to-be-real voice and a smile that matched the voice.

"Like what? That you're a lunatic?"

"You're really gonna say stuff like that when I could still kill you?"

"Maybe I'd rather die than do anything you've said."

"Maybe hurting your family is an option."

"Why does every villain say that? Okay, fine, I'll do it. But will I still get ice cream?"

"If your family won't let you have it it's probably for a good reason."

"It ain't my fault I'm lactose intolerant!"

"That's a pretty good reason not to let you eat it."

Seth looked at the doors. "C'mon, open!" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" The doors opened a moment later and he ran out.

At school, Seth couldn't focus, worrying over the crime he'd be committing in less than a day. At least it's only once, he told himself.

When you're looking forward to something, a day can seem like weeks. When you're dreading something, life also goes in slow-mo. Weird, huh? Anyway, after a really long day, Seth found himself staring at his alarm clock. It was only 10:15, but he wanted to get this over with. He slid his shoes on, grabbed his jacket, and went straight for the elevator. Inside he breathed a sigh of relief at not running into anyone. He rode down and no one else boarded. The park wasn't far and he walked slowly. With every step, he contemplated running somewhere far, far away from Ninjago City, like Ignacia [A/n: Kai's homeplace] or Birchwood Forest [A/n: Zane's homeplace]. And yet, his feet carried him all the way to park, where he soon spotted Webbly by a street lamp.

"You're early," she said.

"So are you."

"Alright, let's get down to business. Tell me what you did to Lloyd."

"I made 'im feel somethin' tight'nin' 'round his throat, chokin' 'im. He didn't cough 'cause not'in' was really hap'nin'."

"Quit leaving out letters. It's getting hard to understand you."

"Sorry. You're askin' too much, though! It's just the way I talk."

"Seth!"

"Sorry. Hey! I never told ya my name!"

"If I watch the ninja, shouldn't it stand to reason I can watch you too?"

"Guess so…Creepo."

"I would prefer you not to call me that."

"Oh, look at you! Bein' so polite all of a sudden!"

"Whatever. Leave off your g's."

"I said I made 'im feel somethin' tightenin' around his throat and choked 'im and that he didn't cough 'cause nothing was really happening."

"Could you do the same to all the ninja?"

"'Course not. Takes too much energy. I'd pass out or somethin'!"

"I'll get you onboard the ship. You do your part and-"

"What's my part?"

"Let them think the ship's on fire, or whatever you have to do to create a distraction."

After a little while spent discussing the plan, he was walking behind Webbly as she led him towards the Bounty, visible for miles from its spot high in the sky. I can't believe I'm doing this, Seth thought, I'm a criminal…

"You look sick," Webbly said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"Why do you care?" he said, now knowing he'd gone pale.

"A sneeze or a cough could blow our cover."

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, boy."

Seth was silent. An idea, a rather obvious idea now that he'd thought of it, had started forming in his mind. He was going to the Bounty, where the ninja lived. Duh.

"Go on." Seth looked up. The moonlight cast on the Bounty made it look ghostly.

"How do I get up there?"

"Sorry. You're not Mark. I'll fly you up there."

"Who's Mark?"

"That's none of your business."

Within a few minutes Seth was back in the ninja's room. It didn't look any different than it had on Sunday. Wow, he thought, that was only a few days ago. Someone was snoring, but he focused on the two he still believed were the most powerful: Lloyd and Cole. "Feel the heat, smell the smoke, feel the heat, smell the smoke, feel the smoke, smell the heat. Wait, what?"

The next thing he knew he had a pair of eyes blinking sleepily at him.

"I'm dreaming, right? Don't tell me you're dumb enough to come back so soon."

"No! Help me!"

"Got it. You are that dumb."

"What part of help don't ya get?!"

"I knew you'd try something like this," Webbly's voice sneered from behind him, "And if I didn't need you..." Seth was too terrified to turn around, so only Jay saw the woman pretend to slit her throat with her finger.

"Who are you?" the blue ninja asked.

"Your worst nightmare."

"Which movie did you get that from?"

"I think it's originally from 48 Hours. But that's not the point!"

"Then what is? That you're threatening a little kid?"

Ordinarily Seth would've argued, saying something along the lines of, "I'm not little, I'm 8 and a half," even though he'd only been 8 for a few months.

"No, I'm threatening anyone who gets in my way."

"Then consider me threatened."

Phew, Seth thought, Jay won't lemme die!

"What's going on?" someone asked, only this voice didn't sound sleepy in the least.

"Who else is awake?!" Webbly demanded.

Nobody answered at first. I guess he, whoever he is, thinks it'd be wiser to stay quiet, Seth thought.

"I never went to sleep," the voice said again.

Jay suddenly realized the voice didn't belong to any of his brothers. Who is that? he wondered.

[A/N: I wasn't ever really planning on Seth being a villain, so...blackmail?]


	3. Chapter 3

"Toto?"

"No, it's the Easter Bunny."

"Really?!" Seth said, excited.

"What do you think, little bro?"

"Hmm..."

"It's your brother, you dumbbell!"

"Where are you? I thought Shadow was the only one who could go invisible."

"She still is. Who said I was invisible?"

"Then where-"

"Shapeshifter, remember?"

"Are you Cole's blanket?"

"What the- No! Why would you- never mind. I don't wanna know what goes on in that brain of yours."

"Are you that bug on the- I stepped on it! Aah! I killed my brother! Dead man, dead man, come alive, when I count to-"

"That's not a real spell, you know."

"Toto? You're not dead?"

"Of course I'm not dead!"

"But I stepped on ya."

"I'm not the bug you stepped on! You see what I've gotta deal with?" he directed that last part to Jay, who was laughing by now.

"Are you fools done now?"

Toto shapeshifted so he was human again and faced Webbly. He was nearly as tall as her despite only being 16. "You threatened my little brother."

"What of it?"

"Well, you see, where I grew up, if you threaten a man's family you threaten him too."

"Where I grew up, you'd be a little young to be considered a man."

"Fine, then, I'm a young man who's pissed that you could've gotten Seth in major trouble."

"What are you gonna do, fight me?"

Toto smirked. "Sounds like a plan." He turned into a small black bear and the shadow screamed. She ran off. She was terrified because it resembled a bear-like demon she had encountered in her own realm, a realm of darkness.

[A/n: I'm sorry my ending was so rushed. I kinda lost interest in finishing it and forgot about it, then today I got a follow and... I plan on redoing the ending to this sometime...


End file.
